MATAME
by apoloni18
Summary: estas obsesionado con ella, tanto asi que tu cuerpo no lo puede soportar, asi que alejate...alejate antes de que te arrepientas (ADV:lemon)
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic de hunter x

es un **fem Gon x Killua**, creo que esta un desastre pero bueno

siempre pense que si Gon hubiera sido mujer las cosas serian mas interesantes xD!

asi que por eso este fic medio loco y sin sentido g_G

ADV:POSIBLE SPOILERS DEL ANIME Y MANGA

* * *

><p><strong>MATAME<strong>

"es solo mi amiga"

Esas eran las palabras que siempre se repetía todos los días…

Era una advertencia para el mismo

Miró de nuevo a Gon que yacía aun dormida y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa rota, conocerla y viajar junto a ella todo este tiempo ha sido lo mejor que le ha podido pasar en la vida…la única persona que lo aceptó tal como es

Un asesino

-te amo.-susurró acercándose y sin poder controlar su cuerpo le acaricio el rostro

Salió de la habitación reprochándose asi mismo como su autocontrol se venía abajo, era más de lo que podía resistir

Killua se tomó el rostro no sabía desde cuando había cruzado sus sentimientos, ya le veía de otra manera…ya no era correcto, no era inocente

Ya no la veía como solo su amiga!

Y no importa cuántas veces se negará a aceptarlo

La verdad lo destrozaba

Era su culpa

Desde hace meses que había cambiado sus sentimientos o tal vez desde siempre estuvo enamorado, solo que no se había dado cuenta…. Y ahora todo se volvía peligroso

Su autocontrol tenía un límite y Killua sentía que ya no era capaz de resistir

No solo sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, sino también su cuerpo….

Ya no eran niños como cuando se conocieron, ahora tenían 17 años, pero Gon seguía siendo la misma niña alegre, testaruda y optimista de siempre, lo que era diferente era su cuerpo y ella había crecido no solo en estatura…una chica demasiado hermosa, una sinuosa silueta, el pelo largo y oscuro, sus ojos castaño, su brillante sonrisa provocaban que no pudiera reaccionar coherentemente cada que se dedicaba a mirarla detenidamente.

Pasaron muchas aventuras juntos, desde york Shin, la isla de la ambición, las hormigas quimeras y el continente negro donde pudieron haber muerto…y todo ese tiempo juntos nunca se separaron…

hasta ahora

por su bien tendria que dejarla

Tenía que alejarse si no lo hacía, cometería una estupidez….algo que nunca se perdonaría, prefería mil veces ya nunca más verla y saber que estaría bien a destrozar la amistad que era lo que verdaderamente importaba….

-Buenos Días Killua.-saludó la chica la cual se había despertado y al salir del pasillo se encontró a Killua que siempre se despertaba antes que ella, a veces lo veia tan en su mundo que le causaba extrañeza

Pero había ultimamente algo que no la dejaba tranquila

Ya desde hace algún tiempo había notado un distanciamiento de parte de él

-Buenos días Gon.-respondió con una sonrisa pero con la vista perdida y no veía como Gon se abría paso aun somnolienta con su pijama con dibujos de fruta puesta y con las mangas demasiado grandes que le cubrían las manos

-dormiste bien?.-preguntó de repente sentándose de improviso frente a él

-sabes que tengo el sueño ligero.-fue la escueta respuesta del chico que empezaba a sentir la culpa por estar dejándose llevar por los sentimientos, y esa culpa encerraba su peor miedo….y si seguía a lado de Gon entonces podría perderlo todo….

La chica ladeo la cabeza, quería decirle algo pero no se atrevió, no estaba segura pero tenía la extraña sensación de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo era su culpa, su relación no era la de antes…ya desde hace mucho tiempo la sentía diferente…pero no entendía porque y entre esa incertidumbre llegaba a la única conclusión de que ella hizo algo mal…

Sin decir nada, Killua se puso de pie manteniendo la mayor distancia posible….conocía a Gon y sabía que tarde o temprano la chica iba a encararlo por lo indiferente que se estaba comportando con ella…

Durante la mañana no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, ni se miraban Killua caminaba delante perdido en su propio mundo anteponiendo ese muro invisible que hacia que Gon no se acercara y nada fuera como antes

¿Qué les estaba pasando?

Gon no entendía y se le hacía insoportable la actitud del chico, lo peor de todo es que no se atrevía a tocar el asunto, tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas, si ella era la culpable del cambio de comportamiento de Killua prefería no saberlo….

La menor hizo memoria, buscando entre los vagos recuerdos y los mas recientes intentando averiguar en que punto todo cambio, despues de inútiles esfuerzos bufó molesta, levantó la mirada para ver la espalda del chico….ya no caminaba a su lado como antes….apenas si de vez en cuando hacían conversación

Acaso Killua ya había encontrado algo que hacer pero seguía atado a ella por compromiso?

"Viaja conmigo hasta que encuentres lo que te gustaría hacer…"

Gon aun recordaba ese momento en Whale Island cuando todavía eran niños…. De Aquel dia ya habían pasado 5 años, y ese tenue miedo que se había impuesto aquel dia empezó a crecer y es que ella temía que algún dia llegará ese momento en que él le dijese que había encontrado que le gustaba hacer….

Entonces Killua se alejaría

-Killua…-el chico detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre pero no se atrevió a voltear a mirarla, no tenía el valor de hacerlo

Por su parte Gon también se había quedado quieta con la vista perdida, no sabia muy bien porque había susurrado el nombre de su amigo…

-¿te gusta estar conmigo?.-soltó la pregunta de repente

El chico se quedó un tanto atónito, sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, conocía perfectamente a Gon, el hecho que estos últimos meses esté actuando como un idiota era algo que ella no se merecía…y esta pregunta en cuestion ocultaba la intención de saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta

Giró el rostro pero no se atrevió a mirarla, se sentía mal y es que no lo podía evitar, Gon era una chica radiante, que emanaba y era alguien capaz de cambiar a las personas, esa era su habilidad mas letal

Ella es la luz y él solo era alguien que trataba de alcanzarla pero estaba seguro de que si eso llegase a pasar, la apagaría…

La dependencia emocional que sentía por Gon era total, menudo idiota fue por no darse cuenta antes de que sus sentimientos cambiaran, fue un iluso, que le hacia pensar que estar siempre a lado de alguien tan maravilloso era imposible no enamorarse…

Estúpido, estúpido niño que creyó que no pasaría y que luego cuando empezó a sentir esa atracción mas allá de la amistad se negaba asi mismo y pensó que podría convivir con ello, pero día a dia se hizo más insoportable…

Gon se daría cuenta o tal vez ya lo sabe pero lo ignora y finge que no, la conoces y ella es alguien muy cabezota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a la vez es astuta y muy inteligente, tanto que a veces piensas que ella lo sabe solo que no te dice nada…

-de que te disculpas.-pronuncio Gon un tanto confundida y como si de una intuición se tratase empezó a sentir miedo de lo que Killua le podría decir y es que por alguna extraña razón sentía esa fría sensación en el pecho al verlo

Killua la miró a los ojos y se derrumbó, pudo notar la tristeza y el miedo en esos ojos castaños

Estaba apagando la luz que quería proteger, se maldijo asi mismo por ser tan débil y tonto…..

-lo siento.-volvió a repetir Killua.-nose que me pasa.-se tomó el rostro intentando enfocarse en la situación pero seguramente debía verse como un idiota.-estoy comportándome como un niño que no puede controlarse

Gon ladeó la cabeza de lado intentando comprender las palabras del peli plateado…pero esa extraña sensación de vació no se le iba

-Gon… creo que es hora de despedirnos.-

-q…que estás diciendo.-no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba, aun asi no pudo evitar sentir como esa sensación de vacío se esparcía por todo su cuerpo tanto que le empezaron a temblar las piernas

Tenia miedo, estaba muy asustada

Ella había viajado desde que empezó su aventura como cazador con Killua y desde ese primer encuentro en que se conocieron se hicieron los mejores amigos desde ahí jamas se habían separado…..

Jamas se habían despedido…

Esto era diferente a las incontables peleas que habían tenido. Muchas de ellas porque él se preocupaba mucho de lo impulsiva que era y a veces no media el peligro, aunque otras era porque consideraba a Killua muy sobreprotector siendo que físicamente ella era mucho mas fuerte….

Pero esto era diferente a una discusión…no estaban peleados…. No era como si uno de los dos tuviera una rabieta y no se hablaban durante días hasta que él pedía disculpas…aunque lo había vuelto a escuchar ahora….

_"estas apagando la luz"_

Killua esbozo una sonrisa rota, Gon su mejor amiga, mejor dicho a la única persona que considera amigo no se merecía estar cerca de alguien como él, eso era un hecho, nunca debieron conocerse

Si no fuera por ella, él ahora sería un asesino profesional y seguiría probablemente con el negocio de la familia Zoldyck, aquello que detestaba tanto y que inevitablemente hubiera estado forzado a hacerlo…sino fuera por ella

Gon ha sido la luz que le ha guiado, la luz que le liberó de las cadenas que te reprimían y te hacían infeliz, le debes muchas cosas y sabes que no importa lo que hicieras para pagar esa deuda que tienes con ella jamás sería suficiente…

-esto es más de lo que puedo aguantar.-respondió Killua con su mente hecho trizas pero aun en esa situación era capaz de seguir enfocado, los recuerdos de todos los momentos y aventuras vividas hasta este momento junto con Gon arremolinaban en su mente intentando partir esa pequeña convicción.-cuídate mucho…

La chica lo vio alejarse y esa simple imagen la dejó helada

-d...detente.-susurró apenas pero Killua ya no la escuchaba.-detente!

Killua se quedó inmóvil, lo que le había sorprendido mas no era el grito de Gon sino que ella ahora le sostenía de una de sus mangas con fuerza

-p..porque estás haciendo esto….asi tan de repente.-Gon reclamó un tanto ofuscada, la impresión inicial ya había pasado y ahora lo que sentía hacia el chico no era más que enojo….-por qué?!.-preguntó toda impulsiva, Killua podía ver claramente el enojo y la frustración en los ojos de la chica, esa misma expresión que tenía cuando dejaba de pensar con claridad, cuando se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias.

Idiota!

Killua entonces entendió el peligro que él tenía sobre ella, no solo era capaz de apagar la luz que representaba su amiga, sino también que era capaz de sacar un lado oscuro de ella….un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de solo pensarlo…

-ya no soporto estar cerca de ti.-lo dijo con molestia como si estuviera convencido de ello

Gon por su parte intentaba asimilar lo que escuchaba pero no le encontraba ningún sentido…todo era tan inesperado y rápido que no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender la repentina actitud de Killua.

-es mi culpa verdad?.-susurró Gon apenas.-debí hacer muy malo contigo y no me di cuenta…yo..yo

-basta!.-gritó el chico no soportando que ella se echara la culpa….-simplemente dejémoslo asi.-sintió el peso de sus propias palabras

Ahora se estaba alejando de la única persona en este mundo a quien consideraba "amiga", la única persona que confiaba en él, y que no importaba cuantas veces fallara lo perdonaría y seguiría confiando…

Gon era demasiada buena persona, cualquiera que la conocía se llevaba una buena impresión, algo que a Killua no le agradaba si veía a otros chicos cerca de ella, era muy celoso, demasiado a vecea, pero no lo hacía notar sin embargo él mismo se daba cuenta de que rozaba lo obsesivo pero por no hacerla enfadar o pelear con ella simplemente se controlaba.

-porque estás haciendo esto.-Gon volvió a reclamarle cuando veía con miedo como él se alejaba.-no has respondido.

Killua detuvo sus pasos, su cabeza empezaba a hacerse un lío sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a retroceder o tener miedo, ya no era aquel chiquillo que se escapaba cuando los oponentes eran más fuertes, cuando las oportunidades eran bajas o equilibradas.

-ya te lo dije.-respondió con la voz parca sintiendo que en este momento se enfrentaba con el enemigo más peligroso y mortal.-

-pero por qué?!.-Killua sintió un leve escalofrío cuando cruzó mirada con Gon que le recriminaba en ese breve lapso de silencio.- que hice mal…e...estas molesto conmigo?.-

El chico sonrió de mala manera, no podía pensar en alguna respuesta correcta que pudiera sentenciar su repentina decisión, solo la verdad seria lo suficientemente convincente para calmar a Gon pero eso sería mucho peor…el error que arruinaría todo.

-déjalo así.-susurró con frialdad, mostrándole a Gon que no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta estupidez de dar explicaciones

Gon contempló como la figura de quien había compartido casi toda una vida juntos se alejaba paso a paso y un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir que se detuviera, no podía, empezaba a sentir la culpa…

Todo era culpa de ella, si debía ser eso para que Killua se alejara, no había otra explicación, ahora la odiaba….

-Killua.-pronunció su nombre, su visión comenzó a tornarse vidriosa

Debía ser su culpa

…...

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo la falta de sueño en el cuerpo, los recuerdos de aquel dia en que se alejó de ella volvían como una pesadilla, de nada servia estar en una de las suites del mejor hotel de la ciudad, fue estúpido pensar que la comodidad podría mitigar el insomnio que empezaba a padecer… aunque no era de dormir mucho sabia que su inestabilidad mental era la causa de la falta de sueño

Killua se tomó el rostro mientras se acomodaba al efecto del letargo, no era raro que el primer pensamiento consciente sea Gon, una tortura merecida.

La sensación de ya no poder verla o ya no estar con ella era doloroso pero podía soportarlo a comparación de tenerla cerca y que su mente empezara a jugar con él de la peor manera, a que sus sentimientos se descontrolen

Era mejor no tenerla cerca a desearla de una manera prohibida

Volvió a echarse en la cama observando su propio reflejo en ese enorme espejo en el techo de la habitación, se quedó inmóvil sin pensar en nada en particular y a la vez en todo, el silencio hacía eco en su cabeza

Estas semanas fueron difíciles para Killua, no escuchar el saludo en la mañana o sentir la presencia de Gon siempre cerca, era lo más complicado de sobrellevar, él mismo sabia y entendía que acostumbrarse de nuevo a la soledad iba a durar un buen rato.

Perdió la nocion del tiempo intentando no pensar en Gon, al final resignado se puso de pie y camino hacia los balcones de la suite, el golpe de aire frio y la vista nocturna de la ciudad volvieron a gatillar en su memoria

Se quedó contemplando la vista en un vano intento de despejar su mente, distraerse para no volver a caer en lo mismo

Aunque toda esta situación le parecía dura y dolorosa el chico sabia que esto era mucha más soportable que el tenerla a lado y no poder tocarla, de no haberse alejado su voluntad se habría quebrado y hubiera ocasionado algo que no se lo perdonaría despues…

_"no estas solo"_

Killua tardó en darse cuenta

En ese momento en que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos había alguien mas en la habitación, exactamente a unos metros de él, sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión mientras seguía viendo la ciudad pero reconocia la presencia que silente se había colado hasta llegar a él y por la parte de arriba.

-que haces aquí.-vociferó el chico que tenia una expresión atónita que no pudo ocultar por el momento aun asi no se atrevio a mirarla

-Killua.-el aludido al escuchar esa voz decir su nombre un leve escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo y entonces en un intento desesperado por escapar de la situacion su mente se puso en orden para buscar la lucidez que necesitaba para lidiar con ella

-que haces aquí.-volvió a preguntar el chico ahora mostrando un semblante frio y apagado, ya recuperado de la primera impresión

La chica miró a Killua y al notar esos mismos ojos frios de la última vez agachó la cabeza derrotada, todo este tiempo sin Killua había sido la peor tortura de su vida, y en algun punto de esa tortura llegó a la conclusion era la responsable que su amigo se alejara de su lado, su culpa por haber hecho algo muy malo (aunque no sabia que) y no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo

Aun asi siempre había tenido la esperanza de que fuera alguna rabieta del peli plateado y esas palabras lanzadas aquel dia en que se alejó fuera tan solo por el momento

Muchas veces habían tenido discusiones y él siempre se alejaba e imponía la ley de hielo pero al final del dia siempre pedia disculpas (aunque no tuviera culpa) y volvía a ella.

Sin embargo toda la esperanza que tenia de que esto no fuera serio se derrumbó al instante

Debía suponerlo después de que los días se convirtieran en semanas sin que él regresara

-yo…quería verte.-la sinceridad de Gon siempre descolocaba a cualquiera y Killua no era la excepción menos aun después de escuchar esas palabras.-y pedirte perdón si ha sido mi culpa que tú te alejes…..yo…yo haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones

-basta!.-gritó Killua

Después hubo un incómodo silencio, Gon miró dolida al chico que seguía indiferente a la situación, y verlo de esa forma la hizo sentirse impotente sin poder siquiera hacer entrar en razón

-¿por qué?.-fue lo único que se le escapó de sus labios.-por que te alejas de mí.-

Killua suspiró con pesadez, pocas veces había visto a su amiga con esa expresión deprimente, y él era el causante de ello

"lo siento" quiso gritar esas palabras pero calló

-responde.-exigió Gon a lo que el chico volvió a ignorar

-no entiendes verdad?.- había crecido para actuar como un asesino, como una persona indiferente a las emociones y a la vida pero todo había cambiado cuando se encontró con ella en el examen del cazador y se hicieron amigos.-ya no quiero verte

-pero que te hice?!.-reclamó desesperada , quería saber qué es lo que había hecho para provocar que Killua estuviera así con ella.-perdóname…lo siento mucho!.-bajó la vista arrepentida apretando los puños, tiritando…

Killua se sentía fatal, solo verla viendo cómo se echaba la culpa y se disculpaba arrepentida de verdad, como si en el fondo ella creyera que hizo algo malo

-Gon…-la chica dio un leve respingo y levantó la mira al sentir las manos del chico apoyadas en su hombro, miró al rostro de Killua que estaba a escasos centímetros.-…tu no hiciste nada.-Killua ya no soportando ver en ese estado a su amiga se desdibujó.-…no te disculpes

Gon contuvo la respiración ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo algún contacto físico con Killua, no es que tuviera siempre pendiente de ello, pero sin embargo ahora se sentía extraño…

….Se sentía bien esa sensación en el cuerpo...que la toque

-e…entonces que está mal.-susurró intentando ignorar la reacción en su cuerpo que había provocado la cercanía del chico.-que…

Killua desvió la mirada contrariado, intentando buscar perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando luchar con ese demonio interno, con sus propios impulsos y su deseo enfermizo sobre Gon….

-solo te protejo.-musitó y retrocedió rompiendo la cercanía que había llegado a tener

Era muy peligroso

Debía terminar rapido, apenas y soportaba verla

-de que me proteges.-

-de mi.-exclamó el chico con la mirada triste y perdida.-si sigo a tu lado terminaré haciéndote daño

La chica se quedó contemplando a su amigo, sintió como su corazón se había acelerado al escuchar esas palabras y es que aunque no entendia del todo comprendia que el peli plateado solo quería protegerla

-porque dices eso.-

Killua volvió a desviar la mirada sintiendo como la vergüenza lo paralizaba y lo hacía sentirse miserable

No dijo nada

-acaso quieres matarme?.-agregó confundida

Esas palabras descompuso un poco a Killua, sin embargo esa podía ser su via de escape aun asi prefería ya no dar explicaciones y terminar con este asunto ya

-terminaré matándote.-susurró el chico, empezando a sentir como sus sentimientos luchaban por querer salir, el volver a verla despues de estas ultima semanas había sido suficiente como para hacerle perder la razón

-si eres tú entonces no me importaría.- esa sinceridad golpeó Killua,

aunque sonara estúpido frases como esa hacia que su efímera esperanza de que ella sintiera lo mismo creciera

_"que idiota eres"_

-a mi si me importa.-respondió Killua ya dispuesto a marcharse, debía escapar de allí…aunque la posibilidad de que Gon le impidiese huir era alta

-vete Gon y ya deja de buscarme.-

-tu no quieres matarme….-Gon se dio cuenta, conocía mucho a Killua y conocía cada gesto y cada detalle del chico, incluso cuando intentaba ocultar una mentira…era dificil pero sutil y lo habia conseguido.

Y de nuevo como si se tratara de una pelea a muerte Gon había encontrado ese punto débil y Killua por su parte volvía a sentirse acorralado

Y Gon aprovechando la oportunidad como buen cazador que era cuando su presa estaba herida no lo iba dejar ir

Se acercó a Killua el cual se encontraba un tanto atónito al sentirse descubierto tan fácilmente y empezó a sentir miedo contemplando la posibilidad de que capaz ella se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo.

se escuchó agitado mientras su mente intentaba buscar una nueva posibilidad de escape, pero mientras sucedía eso, Gon ya la había acorralado y para cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía retroceder para separar la distancia que tenia antes

Ahora estaban ella a solo un paso de él mientras que el chico cual animal intimidado se encontraba preocupado contemplando como esos ojos castaños lo miraban detenidamente

-n…no estoy mintiendo.-terrible intento por querer ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones

-en serio?.-la presencia de Gon lo empezaba a intimidar y no solo eso, tenerla tan cerca empezaba a incomodarlo demasiado….

Tanto que se hacía insoportable, como cada vez que la contemplaba en las noches

Su obsesión enfermiza volvía a rondar por su mente y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber

Tanto era el efecto que causaba que Gon estuviera cerca de él que su vista su vista empezaba a nublarse y podía sentir como sus sentimientos y deseos por la pelinegra empezaban a tomar control de su ser

-yo no..no estoy mintiendo.-su respiración se empezó a agitar, cerró los ojos en un intentó de no verla, pero fue peor ya que sin su sentido de la vista podía sentir con mayor claridad a la chica, su olfato aunque no tan desarrollado como el de ella podía captar su fragancia a vainilla que emanaba de su cuerpo...

Gon por su parte empezó a creer que Killua no mentia, el verlo de esa manera con una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, como si realmente estuviera combatiendo consigo mismo para no hacerle daño

Podía ver el dolor en Killua como si su presencia fuera el causante de todo

Y por fin lo entendió

Killua le decía la verdad….y por eso se había alejado…

Solo quería protegerla

Pero que caso tenia seguir su viaje si Killua no estaba a su lado, durante estas semanas sin él se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que hacia no tenia sentido si el peli plateado no estaba a su lado….entonces…

-esta bien Killua….si eres tu entonces no me importa.-

-pero yo no quiero hacerte daño.-Killua dijo apenas.-pero si estas cerca….no podre resistir.-suplicó en su trance odiándose por ello

-no me importa…yo no me alejare de aquí.-sentenció.-sé que no me haras daño

Killua abrió los ojos sintiéndose arrepentido por no ser capaz de corresponder la confianza que Gon le tenía

-no me alejare.-volvió a decir la chica mientras veía como su amigo parecía abatido por las propias palabras de ella

-lo siento.-musitó dándose por vencido contemplando la sonrisa de Gon decidida a no moverse del lugar…confiando ciegamente en él…como siempre….

_"perdoname Gon"_

...

Pequeños sonidos rompían el aparente silencio de la habitación,la ropa esparcida en el suelo llevaba a un sendero hacia la cama, lugar donde yacían dos cuerpos luchando por tener el control de la situación

Killua sostenía el cuerpo de Gon el cual estaba sentada encima de él y yacia a horcadas desnuda y jadeando de a poco a poco moviéndose, mesiendose y frotando su cuerpo desnudo con el del peli plateado

Las respiraciones agitadas se cortaban cuando los dos chicos unian sus labios en un salvaje beso devorándose con pasión y lujuria

Tanto Killua como Gon no eran capaces de salir del trance en el que estaban inmerso desde hace un par de horas y ninguno recordaba cómo es que había empezado todo….

-K..Killua.-Gon en un breve instante pudo recuperar la lucidez suficiente solo para pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, el cual la calló y le quitó la respiración con su boca en un beso el cual ella agradeció de inmediato porque después de haberlo probado…

…la mera sensación de besar había sido increible…

Su cabeza daba vueltas sentía su cuerpo estar cayendo en un abismo ….no lo podía describir

Se sentía a morir

Realmente Killua la estaba matando

Él decía la verdad…y ella fue una mera victima ingenua..

…pero si era Killua estaba bien…

Increíblemente bien…

**fin?**

* * *

><p>bueno no se de donde salio toda esta fumada pero en fin<p>

gracias por leer estas cosas sin sentido x_X...  
>...a lo mejor hasta lo continuo xD<p>

o mejor dicho hago una retrospectiva de lo que paso antes de que los chicos pierdan la cabeza (es una posibilidad)

grax =D


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicos

a decir verdad me agrada mucho lo que es el Fem Gon x Killua

si Togashi hubiera echo mujer a Gon su manga seria shoujo xD

bueno dejando el delirio de lado aqui les traigo la conti de este fic loco y espero a que otros fans de esta pareja escriban tambien solo leo en ingles T_T 

**PD: en realidad no es una conti sino que es la historia que sucede antes de que Killua y Gon se aloquen xD**

* * *

><p><strong>MATAME.-PARTE 2<strong>

-no me importa…yo no me alejare de aquí.-sentenció.-sé que no me haras daño

Killua abrió los ojos sintiéndose arrepentido por no ser capaz de corresponder la confianza que Gon le tenía

-no me alejare.-volvió a decir la chica mientras veía como su amigo parecía abatido por las propias palabras de ella

-lo siento.-musitó dándose por vencido contemplando la sonrisa de Gon decidida a no moverse del lugar…confiando ciegamente en él…como siempre….

_"perdoname Gon"_

queria dejarse llevar pero se contuvo

Simplemente no podía permitirse tocarla

Se maldijo una y otra vez en silencio ante la atenta mirada de la chica quien la miraba confundida, ignorante de su lucha interna, no entendiendo el sufrimiento que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura

-Gon escúchame y hazme caso.-exclamó Killua sintiendo como su mente y sus pensamientos nublaban su vista y todo parecia dar vuelta alrededor.

Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba pensaba que tanto era lo que sentía por Gon hasta el extremo que ahora las ganas de solo tocarla era tan enfermiza que ni podía entender...

Agradeció a su endeble voluntad que aun resistía a romperse porque quería salvarla de él…pero sabía que si Gon no reaccionaba entonces estaría perdido

-Gon.-la aludida contempló ingenua al chico que le suplicaba con la mirada que no se acercara, y haciendo caso omiso de esa advertencia en silenció dio un paso hacia él

-te encuentras bien?.-preguntó apenas sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.-creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.-agregó midiendo la temperatura del chico posando su mano en la frente de Killua

El peli plateado tan solo se le quedó mirando fingiendo indiferencia en un último intento por ocultar sus sentimientos

-estoy bien.-disimuladamente apartó la mano de la chica.-eres idiota no?!.-le gritó.-deja de ser tan cabezota y escúchame….si seguimos estando juntos terminaré haciéndote daño

-yo confió en ti Killua y sé que no serias capaz…-volvió a repetir

Era por razones como esta por la cual Killua estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aun cuando ni él creía en si mismo….Gon si lo hacia

-no estas entendiendo.-se tomó el rostro frustrado

Quería tocarla…

...sentir su tacto

Acariciar su piel

Pero estaba mal! Sabia que no debía pensar en eso, menos ahora

Pero no tenía control de su mente asi como tampoco tuvo el control de su corazón

-deja de ser terca si no te vas me iré yo así que es lo mismo.-amenazó Killua intentando adecuarse a la situación

-te perseguiré entonces.-declaró Gon decidida con una sonrisa llena de convicción dejando atónito a Killua...era como si le estuviera quitando seriedad al tema

Pero asi era como Gon….siempre sorprendiéndolo de las maneras más extrañas

Pero ella no sabía cómo el chico sufría...desconocía el dolor y la carga pesada que cargaba, pero y como iba a saber o entender si el del problema era el peli plateado y no ella

-es fácil decir eso, tú no eres del problema sabes?.-atacó Killua impotente porque conocía a Gon y la muy estúpida realmente le iba a perseguir si intentaba escapar.-

-no te hagas problemas Killua, si tanto te cuesta entonces yo no dejaré que me hagas daño, olvidas lo fuerte que soy…-respondió enérgica Gon

No lo soportaba

Ya no soportaba la situación, menos si Gon se comportaba de esa manera que tanto lo había cautivado, no tenía caso discutir con ella, al final siempre ganaba….siempre encontraba una salida

-en serio me detendrías?.-exclamó con burla, no creyendo las palabras de la chica que lo miró con enojo al escuchar esas palabras con esa odiosa entonación sarcastica

-claro que lo haré.-hizo puchero molesta por no tomarla en serio.-y lo haré gustosa.-remarcó enfática.-te golpearé tan fuerte que nunca lo volverás a intentar

Killua esbozó una sonrisa rota, seria bueno que ella pudiera cumplir lo que decía, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que al final ella no se atrevería a defenderse en serio…

Y la única forma de detener sus efímeros deseos era que ella se lo tome en serio…

Como si su vida dependiera de ello

-no lo harás.-dijo resignado Killua.-

-ponme a prueba.-dijo decidida Gon ya harta de escuchar

-porque no lo entiendes.-Gon se puso firme ignorando el ultimo comentario.-vale...tanto que insistes.-suspiró rendido enfocando su vista en la chica.-lo haré y si no lo tomas en serió te alejaras de mi para siempre…es un trato?.-preguntó, rogando que aceptara

Gon asintió con decisión esperando preparada

Esto era una prueba pero debía tomarlo con toda la seriedad del caso, si no lo hacia entonces killua realmente se marcharía ...

Eso no lo iba a permitir

Si tenia que desmayarlo, lo haría en el acto…era la única forma en que Killua le creería de una vez por todas

_"bien Killua, lo siento por ti pero te lo buscaste"_

Se puso en guardia esperando que él inicie, debía estar atenta, Killua era más rápido que ella y ambos lo sabían, pero ella era más fuerte y tenía que aprovechar esa ventaja.

Se sentía un poco intimidada puesto que la distancia entre ellos era menos de medio metro, debía confiar en su velocidad de reacción

Gon cruzó la vista con su ahora enemigo, a diferencia de ella, Killua no estaba concentrado y ella lo notaba sin embargo no iba a bajar la defensa por nada, Killua era astuto y no debía confiarse en su posible actuación

Gon tensó su cuerpo al ver el primer movimiento del chico, su reacción había sido rápida pero cuando pensó que Killua haría un movimiento agil, veloz e imperceptible pudo contemplar casi con cámara lenta como el peli plateado levantaba la mano de una forma demasiado tranquila

Casi como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta

Sin embargo fue tomada por sorpresa…

Gon miró con desconcierto a Killua al sentir una de las manos de él posarse en su mejilla apenas rozando el contacto de los dedos con su piel, desorientada por el repentino acto se preguntó si la prueba había comenzado…

Bajó la guardia ensimismada por el gesto, mirando fijamente al chico buscando en esos ojos azules que parecían verla con inmensa tristeza

Se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto con su mejilla ahora como una leve caricia…y después un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al percibir como esa caricia delineaba un corto camino y llegaba a sus labios

Killua delineó con miedo y sintiendo su propia fragilidad en esa delicada acción dejándose llevar por sus impulsos delinear el contorno de los labios de su amiga…

Gon se sentía extraña, el efecto de ese inusual gesto del chico era tan fascinante que cerró los ojos sintiéndose atrapada sin saber porque

_"no lo hagas"_

Killua despertó de ese trance en el cual había caído en ese breve instante en que Gon había dejado hacerse tocar

Esa era la señal que quería ver

-sabía que no lo harías.-exclamó Killua cortando el contacto físico en el acto.-gané.-dijo aliviado despertando de su propio trance

-q…que?!.-Reclamó la chica recomponiéndose rápidamente

-dejaste que te tocara… y no hiciste nada para evitarlo…hora de cumplir el trato.-sentenció, ganar sin duda era mejor que perder y recibir una paliza así que no podía estar mas satisfecho aparte de que podría alejarse esta vez sin objeciones

-e...eso no es justo!.-Killua suspiró con pesadez.-m...me engañaste!.-acusó con el dedo al chico

-yo gané…y lo sabes.-replicó serio Killua.-no hubo engaños….no que estabas lista?...incluso te dije que te prepararas..

-p..pero no me hiciste daño.-argumentó Gon intentando buscar alguna salida pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que había fallado

-y pude haberlo hecho en ese momento.-exclamó ocultando el doble sentido de sus propias palabras, siendo advertido de él mismo en ese gesto que pudo llevarlo a cometer ese error que hasta ahora quería evitar.- cumple el trato.-

Gon se negaba a aceptar la derrota y sin embargo no podía reprochar nada

Killua esperó pacientemente a que Gon se despidiera y se marchara, sabía muy bien que la chica cabezota odiaba ser derrotada y tal vez asimilar le iba a tomar un pequeño lapso de tiempo….

Sin embargo ya se sentía tranquilo, conocía a Gon y la chica siempre cumplía los tratos por más extraños o injustos que fueran

-dame otra oportunidad.-pidió

El peli plateado le negó con la mirada la petición

No hay segundas oportunidades

De darle una chance mas, probablemente despertaría dias después de un golpe certero de Gon

Definitivamente aunque estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por ella no era tan idiota como para medir el peligro…

-es tiempo de despedirnos.-susurró Killua intentando apresurar las cosas

-no.-negó con la cabeza

-cumple el trato Gon.-vociferó intentando mantener la calma

La chica no respondió pero volvió a negar con la cabeza, tenia la cabeza gacha maldiciéndose asi misma por no haber podido ganar la apuesta, era fácil…simplemente alejarse o darle un golpe y entonces él seguiría a su lado sin poner excusa

_"era fácil tonta tonta tonta!"_

Frustrada consigo misma bajó la mirada

Lloró en silencio….Killua la había engañado y había perdido de una manera tan absurda que no lo podía creer

por su parte Killua se sintió miserable al verla con ese semblante apagado y desvió la mirada al escuchar el leve sollozo de la chica

Tenía que contener las ganas de correr a abrazarla, sabía muy bien que no resistiría otro contacto fisico

-matame….-susurró resignada

Killua ladeó la cabeza, confundido, como si su mente no procesara lo que acababa de escuchar

-matame…-volvió a repetir Gon esta vez mas fuerte

El chico abrió los ojos de la impresión

-que rayos estas diciendo.-

Gon apretó los puños, se sentía tan vulnerable y miserable que no se atrevia a mirar a los ojos al peli plateado

-matame.-volvió a decir esta vez en forma de suplica.-por favor…

-estas mal de la cabeza?.- ofuscado Killua no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y es que no entendía como la pelinegra se atrevía a decir algo como eso

Se preguntó entonces si acaso Gon estaba haciendo un intento desesperado para que él le diera una segunda oportunidad

_No..no no!_

Gon no era como él

Ella no era capaz de manipular de esa manera….

Entonces…¿hablaba en serio?!

-Gon ya es suficiente.-pronunció Killua viendo con cautela a la chica que seguía evitándole la mirada.-déjate de juegos…

-mátame.-volvió a repetir.-

-no voy hacer eso.-respondió fingiendo estar tranquilo, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía muy perturbado porque definitivamente Gon no estaba actuando de una manera normal…

-hazlo por favor o no podré cumplir el trato.-exclamó con la voz apagada.-s…si me matas ahora entonces podrás alejarte de mí y..y yo no podré perseguirte…y…y no nos veremos nunca mas…a..asi cumpliría el trato.-sonrió con tristeza

Killua se preguntaba si esto era real

No podría creer las palabras de Gon

Lo peor de todo es que lo decía en serio….

Qué diablos le sucedía

-no voy matarte.-rechazó la bizarra suplica de la chica.-se supone que lo tienes que cumplir en vida el trato sino no tendría sentido.-argumentó sintiéndose algo tonto por decir aquello pero que tendría sentido para ella

-entonces no lo cumpliré.-

-hicimos un trato.-replicó molesto, porque la situación se alargaba mas de lo esperado

-no me importa.-susurró apenas.-si no me matas no podré cumplirla….es la única manera que tienes para alejarme de tu lado…

-Gon….-no era capaz de reaccionar.-¿por qué?...

La chica no respondió no se perdonaba haber perdido la prueba…

...haber perdido la oportunidad de que Killua se quede a su lado...

ahora en su desesperación estaba diciendo cualquier idiotez y ella misma se daba cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba su absurda petición...

Se avergonzó de su propia actitud

-lo siento.-ahora ella pedia disculpas.-tienes razón, cumpliré con el trato.-dijo firme fingiendo firmeza y determinación pero en el fondo se sentía mal y poco a poco la sensación de soledad empezaba a atraparla

-bien.-Killua suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que Gon no iba a aceptar

La pelinegra le lanzó una sonrisa rota en señal de despedida a lo que Killua le respondió con un gesto parecido

_"es sencillo solo corre y no mires atrás"_

Se repetía mentalmente la chica, pero dar si quiera un paso le parecía imposible….¿seria así de fácil alejarse de Killua?...de su mejor amigo, con el cual había vivido tantas aventuras…incontables situaciones donde se salvaron la vida…y compartieron momentos imposibles de olvidar

No quería perderlo…quería seguir viendo su rostro cada día al despertar

Quería que la detuviera cuando quisiera hacer alguna locura

Quería verlo enojarse

Quería ver su sonrisa

Quería seguir mirando esos ojos azules

Quería seguir a su lado

No podía avanzar, intentó sacudir su mente de todo esos pensamientos….pero su cuerpo parecía estar rebeldes a su convicción, se quedó quieta impotente de no poder siquiera dar un paso

Entonces se dio cuenta en ese breve instante porque se comportó de esa manera tan extraña presa del sin control

Si Killua no estaba a su lado todo perdía sentido alguno

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos en ese momento de desesperación

_"es fácil, solo corre" _Volvió a repetirse asi misma…pero no tenía caso

-no puedo.-susurró por lo bajo .-realmente no puedo.-se criticó

Cerró los ojos en señal de derrota

Mientras tanto Killua desconocia la lucha mental en la cual perdía su compañera, tan solo esperaba a que Gon la cual veía de espalda empezara a alejarse

Empezó a sentir que algo no andaba bien cuando pasaron los segundos y ella no se movía

-Killua.-la chica se giró y el aludido pudo notar la angustia y el dolor en los ojos castaños que miraban con suplica su perdón.-no puedo…-Gon se quebró

El peli plateado usó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse quieto en su lugar contemplando con horror como Gon intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos de manera torpe y temblorosa

-no tiene caso.-vociferó la chica intentando sonreir.-Killua mátame.-repitió diferente...esta vez con decision y como si se tratara de una mera actuación, la chica cambió su semblante de una manera muy fugaz.-matame

Esta vez no era una súplica…era una orden

El chico empezó a sentir miedo cuando vio como ella se acercaba y la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y alejarse para mantener la distancia…..

-te lo haré fácil.-susurró la chica, con una leve sonrisa que le dedicó a un atónito Killua, le sostuvo de la mano y le dirigió a su cuello.-hazlo.-

-detente.-

-hazlo.-ordenó Gon, ya había dejado el dolor y la derrota de lado…tal vez no había podido cumplir con alejarse de Killua pero si podía ayudar a cumplir el extraño propósito de Killua de querer matarla

No le interesaban las razones

Y en las semanas en las que no estuvo con él tampoco se le vino a la mente saber el motivó….simplemente lo único que pensaba era volver a verlo

-te haría feliz matarme no?.-le preguntó con tristeza.-ya te lo dije Killu si eres tú estará bien

-y..ya..ya te lo dije Gon…yo no quiero hacerte daño.-replicó ensimismado, aun no salía de la sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca y menos pidiendo algo que nunca podría cumplir

Su cercanía le estaba afectando….

Lo peor de todo es que ver ese cambio de actitud en Gon que de estar derrumbada y sintiéndose miserable a estar ahora decidida, determinada y alegre era algo tan increíble que Killua no era capaz de describir

_"eres tan irreal"_

Gon era esa luz que cuando parecía apagarse volvía con más fuerza y determinación, aun cuando estaba en juego su propia vida…

-por favor…es la única manera en la que cumpliré el trato contigo Killu…

Eso ultimó terminó por desarmarlo

Su mente se le nubló y sintió como todo se volvía oscuro aun cuando ltenia los ojos abiertos

Podía verse así mismo perderse poco a poco en la locura que había sido arrastrado culpa de la chica que le sostenía la mano y le pedía matarla

Gon era su luz…luz que suplicaba que la apagase, la persona mas increíble y fascinante, divertida, impulsiva, cabezota...y la mas hermosa

-vamos Killu…-escuchó de nuevo esa orden, pero le parecía tan lejana…

Gon abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el agarré brusco del chico que la tomó por su cuello y la arrinconó contra una de las paredes en un golpe secó que aturdió sus sentidos

Levantó la vista solo para contemplar a Killua y esa expresión en los ojos azules que conocía bien, era la mirada de un asesino…un asesino que tenia a su victima a escasos centímetros…

Iba a morir…

Lo sabia

sin embargo no tenia idea lo que iba a suceder...

ya resignada por su vida jama se imaginó que que Killua acercara su rostro tan intempestivamente que cuando sintió los frios labios rozar los suyos se sintió a desvanecer...Peor aun cuando esos labios se aferraron con firmeza y entonces el beso cobró intensidad….

Gon no soportó la sensación de ese acto intimo

Nunca antes lo había experimentado...y sentía que todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas….demasiado placentero…tanto que no pudo evitar los espasmos que su cuerpo empezaba a manifestar debido al efecto que estaba teniendo los labios de Killua sobre ella…

Estaba muriendo…

No podía respirar

Y sentía que caia…caia en un mar azul…hundiéndose poco a poco en ese mar de sensaciones nuevasdonde sabia antes de perder la conciencia que se ahogaría sin poder hacer nada…..

…...

* * *

><p>bueno eso fue todo uff!<p>

me alegro haber terminado

muchas gracias por leer y tambien por sus comentarios constructivos...

GRAX =D


End file.
